judgemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfic: The Gavel's Destiny
''Previously... ''The curse has been fully lifted, and Brownfeather has been freed. But in there haste to retreat, the gang has left Mia in the Spirit Realm! When they return to save her, we she be as eager to go as they wished? For the full story, read The Gavel's Curse , then The Gavel's Legacy! 'Chapter One: '''Funeral The gang stood around a coffin, with many others behind them. But Marley, Maggie, Nut, Fransisco, Buck, Turdsley, Birdena, Brownfeather knew something that the people behind did not know. Everyone else thought that the coffin contained Mama Mia Redford's dead body, but really it was empty. Nut had hosted the funeral, and made sure no one could see the inside of the coffin. Matilda and Murphy were totally unaware that there mom/mom in-law was actually trapped in the Spirit Realm, a few dimensions away from the present. A single tear rolled down Matilda's cheek, and she sniffled. "She died before I could forgive her for lying to me..." she said. Then, she glared at Fransisco. "We at least ''now my life isn't glued to him!". After the funeral, the people filed out of the room, leaving the last eight souls together. "Let's hurry and get back to the Spirit Realm to get back Gramma!" said Marley, as soon as they all left. "But we can't!" said Nut. "The only way to open the portal is to use the gavel, and we gave it to the spirits in the realm!". "then how do we get her back?!". Brownfeather smiled. "Good thing I'm immortal!". she waved her wings a little and a large wind gusted through the wind. Fransisco held onto Marley and Maggie to keep them from flying away. "What are you doing?!". "Summoning a realm portal!" screamed Brownfeather over the wind, still waving her wings. A small purplish rip in the air appeared before them, and suddenly a vortex of air was directed towards it. "Is it the right one?" asked Turdsley. Brownfeather shrugged. "I can't control which realm I summom! I'll just summon four, and we'll split up! Fransisco and Nut will go together, Marley and Maggie, Buck and Turdsley, and...". Brownfeather stopped. "...Birdena and...me, I guess. If it's not the right realm, use these four gems to get back...I'm pretty sure I put five in my pocket...oh, well". She handed each team different colors jewels. Soon, four portals were in the air, all different colors. "Come on!". All eight lifted their feet off the ground, and flew into your own portals. Then, they closed up behind them. Matilda, who had been watching the whole time, peeked out of the slightly-open door, jaw-dropped. "Oh. My. Goodness". 'Chapter Two:' The Realms Marley and Maggie flew out of the portal, landing on a cloud of pink bubbles. "Ow," moaned Maggie, standing up. "This is defiantly not the Spirit Realm," said Marley. They were standing on a pink bubbles, and all around them were pink soapy bubbles, floating around them. "Whoa!". They walked a little further. "The bubbles don't pop!" Maggie exclaimed. Suddenly, they heard a dound like a bomb coming down. They looked up, and saw two fat, pink bubbles heading straight for them! "Run!" Marley cried. But it was too late. The bubbles hit the twins with a fluffy pink explosion. They found themselves inside the bubbles, below the cloud, and flying at a rapid speed. They were heading straight for a large, black, razor-toothed hole. "We're going to get eaten!" screamed Maggie. "Touch the gem, you fool!" screamed Marley. They each touched thier pink gem three times, and blinked away, just as the bubbles flew into the hole and popped. With a plop, Fransisco and Nut fell into their realm. They instantly found themselves floating into blackness, around trillions of stars. "It's some sort of solor system realm," said Nut. Fransisco poked a star, and it lazily floated a few feet. "Wow! You can move them!". Below them, there was a giant illuminate object. "The sun!".The floated down, and came up to the giant ball of gas. A whimsical stemaing tendril reached out to Fransisco, and wrapped around him like a tentacle. Another grabbed Nut. "This isn't a sun!". The tendrils got shorter and shorter, slowly dragging Nut and Fransisco closer to the fire. "Use the gem!". Fransisco pulled out thier black jewel, and touched it thrice. "It's not working!". The gem glowed, and shook. "It wants you to do something else!"."What?". At his words, the gem flew out of his hand and sliced the fiery tentacles, freeing Nut and Fransisco. "Now how do we get back?". The gem flew away suddenly. "Quick, grab it!". Fransisco clutched the gem, and Nut grabbed his hand. The jewel flew the two away, into the darkness. They went faster, and faster, and faster until they disappeared. Turdsley and Buck appeared in a mytical, whimsical, magical jungle. "It' bwutiful!" said Turdsley. Strange yet beautiful creatures with four wings and one eye flew over the canopy, and radiant fairy-type creatures fluttered just below the leaves, sprinkling dust as they went. Dazzling mole-creatures burrowed up from the underground, sniffed the air, than retreated. "No, it's a fairy-princess amusement park," scoffed Buck with a snort. Suddenly, Turdsley tripped and swallowed thier deep green gem. He gulped, and it was down. "Oopsies!". Buck fumed. "Great now we'll die here!". "No..." said a voice. "...I'll kill you here!". They turned to look at a small goblin/elf/leprechan thing who was holding up a bow and arrow to Turdsley and Buck's faces. "State your business or die!". Just then, Turdsley stomach illuminated, and he jumped into action, kicking the elf in the face. The goblin thing teetered on his heels a little, then fell to his back, dead. "It's the gem!" said Turdsley. "It's making me...". He grinned. "...Magical!". Then, Turdsley flew up into the air. "Grab on, Buck! I think the gem's taking us back!". Buck held on, and the two friends snapped out of exsistance. 'Chapter Three:' The New Mia Just as Brownfeather and Birdena popped into thier realm, they were greeted by Marley, Maggie, Fransisco, Nut, Turdsley, and Buck. "I guess this is the Spirit Realm," said Nut. Brownfeather nodded, and brushed herself off. "Yes, I guess so". Turdsley's pulled out his book. "You still have that ratty old thing?". Turdsley nodded with a grin. Suddenly, they heard an arrow whizzing through the air. "Duck!". Marley ducked, but the arrow caught a tuft of his yarny red hair, and he was dragged away. "Marley!" Maggie screamed. Turdsley opened his book. "It says the spirirts usually hunt when at least three of there moons are align". They all looked up, and saw eight moons in the sky. All eight of the were align. "They must be really hungry!". Matilda walked into the room, astonished. What had just happened? She opened the lid to the coffin, and gasped at the sight on it's emptiness. "Mom?". As Matilda stepped back, she felt something warm beneth her foot. Sh looked down, and saw a glowing blue gem. She picked it up, and said, "How beautiful!". She slipped the gem around her neck as a necklace and admired herself in the reflection. Suddenly, soemthing ripped open in the air. Matilda screeched, and has to clutch the coffin to not get sucked in. Then, the gem flew off her neck. "No!" cried Matilda, reaching for the jewel. Then, just after she realized her mistake, she and the gem flew into the hole in the air, and it closed up. "I think Marley's over here!" Maggie told the others. "My twin tracking device is acting up!". Maggie led the others through the dense jungle, and finally got to Marley, whoz was hunched over on the ground. "Marley?". Marley looked up. His face was drooped and haggardy, and saliva dripped from his mouth. "Go away! Go away! It's Gramma, Maggie! It's Gramma?". Fransisco gasped. "Mia?". Marley nodded. "Please, go away before-". A flash of red and white flew across the trees. Marley looked up. "Oh no! She's back!". They heard a few clicks, and the eight people were twisted up in net, and hanging from a tree. Mia jumped down to meet them. "He''lllo''" she said maniachley. "Gramma! What's going on?!" Maggie demanded. "What are you talking about? You're my dinner!". "But we're your family and friends!". "I haven't seen you in my life!". Nut grabbed Maggie's arm. "Don't bother. The Spirit Realm has changed Mia, and I don't think there's anything we can do about it". Maggie started crying. "Time to preheat!" said Mia. The net moved over an empty caouldron, and hung there. "She's gonna make a stu!" Buck exclaimed. "I always knew she was trouble," retorted Birdena. Mia was stirring in another, smaller bowl. The liquid was and ugly shade of orange. "I just need to finish up the broth". Suddenly, Marley got an idea. "Let's use our gems to get out of this place!". "I can't find mine!". It was true. All of their gems had dissappeared. Even Turdsley's stomach was empty. "Who can save us?" Marley wondered aloud. Matilda trudged through the jungle. "Where am I?" she asked rhetorically. Her gem sparkled around her neck, and whenever she tried to stop adn take a rest, the gem would pull her further. Suddenly, she heard voices. She hid behind a tree, and watched as two whispy ghost/things floated past her, holding a gavel. "Hey!" said Matilda to herself. "Mom has one of those things!". Instantly, the gem flew off her neck, and heading straight for the ghosts. It sliced them like butter, and they dissolved into the air, leaving the gavel on the ground. Matilda walked up to the gavel, and watched as the gem landed next to it. "You want me to take this?". The gem glowed brighter. Considering that was a yes, Matilda picked up the gavel and rested the gem around her neck again. It yanked her into the forest again, and she followed. Back at Mia's hang-out, the gang was trying to find a trigger that would spark Mia's memory of them while she stirred the broth. "Remember when you came to our school play?" asked Maggie. "Or when you went to that anger managment place?" asked Nut. "Or when I called you Mahog-A-Scalp?" asked Birdena with a snicker. None of them made her remember. Finally, the broth was done, andMia poured into into the giant pot. It steamed, and was scalding. "Now we just wait a few more minutes, and I should be able to make the stu". Maggie cried harder. Just then, someone popped out of the bushes. "Mom!" cried Marley and Maggie. "Mom?" cried Matilda. Mia turnred around to look at her. "Who are you? Another person to add to the stu?". Matilda gasped. "Stu? What's going on here? And where are we?". Mia ignored her, and leaped, but Matilda quickly dodged. "Stop it! This isn't funny!". "Forget her," said Mia. "It's stu time!". She pulled on a vine, and the net opened. As they screamed, Nut quickly grabbed onto the net, and Fransisco to him, Buck to him, Birdena to him, Marley to her, Maggie to him, Brownfeather to her, and Turdsley to her. They hung in a chain over the steaming broth. "Stop it, mom!" Matilda said agriliy. Her gem was glowing intensely. "I'm! Not! Your! Moooooom!" screamed Mia. Matilda's gem flew off her neck, and headed straight for Mia. "The fifth jewel!" Brownfeather exclaimed. Mia ducked, and the gem bounced off a tree. It flew stright into the broth with a plop. "Noooooo!". The orange broth slowly changed into a thick blue substance. 'I can't hold it!" cried Nut. "Nut, don't!". Too late. Nut's tiny paw let go of the net, and they all fell into he couldron with a splash. With a cry of anger, Matilda tackled Mia, and they rolled around on the ground. The liquid bubbled, and then started to disapear. Soon, the bowl was empty, nd there was no sight of the people who had jut fallen into it. They appeared back in the courtroom. "The gem in the broth took us back to the courthouse!" said Brownfeather. "But what about Matilda?". Matilda punched Mia in the face. "Get off me!". Mia grabbed all the missing gems out of her pocket. "I've taken all of thier gems! One more move, and I THROW IT INTO THE BROTH!". Matilda realized Mia didn't know the couldron was empty, she she twitched her tow. "THAT'S IT!" cried Mia, tossing the four gems into the pot. It clattered on the bottom. Quickly, Matilda scrambled into the pot, and grabbed the gems, which started to glow. "Come back with me, Mom!". "I'm no your mooooom!". Mia leaped onto Matilda, just as the the gems used their magic, and they both disappeared. When Matilda and Mia appeared back in the courthouse, greeted by the other's cheering. "Hey, wait a second," said Matilda. "Where did the gavel go?". Every turned to the gems. "It's back in the Spirit Realm, where it belongs...". ''Epilogue'' The gavel is a timeless object. It disappeared, traveled back in time, and appeared in that box Mia found it in. It was there when Mia needed it. That gavel was the same gavel that was in Mia's hands when she judged Velvet vs. Leamy. After the case it went into to future so Mia could find it in the box. And it appeared on the floor when the Spirit Temple collapsed and Mia lost the gavel. It also pounded the spider in the face when it was about to eat Birdena. Behold, the magical gavel of Judge Mia! Category:Fanon Category:The Gavel Saga